Tobias and I-best friends
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: This is a story about an OC based off myself and Tobias being best friends since age five and both falling in love with each other but not being able to escape our bad home lives...please read better than it sounds :) M
1. Chapter 1

_**This is about the dauntless characters in modern day high school: I am a character in this story and my name is Megan, I am the same age as Tobias, Zeke, Shauna and Lauren**_

_**Grades & Ages:**_

_**Tobias, Megan, Zeke, Lauren~ 11th grade~ 16**_

_**Tris, Christina, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene ~9th grade~14**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Megan's POV**

Knock, knock, knock. I hear a taping on my window. I smile knowing who it is and stand from my bed. Making my way to the window, I can see a silhouette in the darkened sky. Opening my window the figure moves in, smiling as well.

"Hey Meg." My best friend says wrapping my in a hug.

"Hey, easy please." I whimper slightly.

"Shit, I forgot sorry." Tobias says placing a light kiss to my forehead. Glancing up into his deep navy eyes, I get lost for a moment, regaining myself I give him a small smile.

"When?" Tobias whispers to me, walking into my bathroom.

"About two hours ago." I answer sighing. Tobias knows my biggest secret and I know his. We are both beaten by our fathers. Our dad's started when we were nine, right before our mothers died. Mine was killed by my father and his committed suicide. Mine died a week before his, the only difference is I have two older brothers, one of which left two years before mom died and the other a year after. Now it is just me and Anthony, my father. He doesn't deserve that title though, so I call him Anthony.

Let me tell you a little about myself:

My name is Megan Holtsclaw; I am 16 and a junior at Sale Creek high school. I am in dauntless, which is the athletic group, but I am smart enough to be in Erudite. I play softball, this year I am the captain of the team. I also play some volleyball and I can play basketball but choose not to. Now days I just play softball. I am a catcher, first baseman and third baseman, but I can play anywhere on the field, including pitcher if I had to. My best friend is Tobias, we have been since the age of five, which is the first time I met him. My other friends consist of: Zeke, Shauna and Lauren, who are all juniors as well. Zeke's little brother is my friend too, as well as some of his other friends, they are all going to be freshman this year.

Anyways back to the issue:

"Meg, take off your shirt." Tobias says carrying back in the supplies to clean my back.

"Tobias, where you beat?" I ask removing my shirt, to show my skinny stomach and almost abs.

"Yes, but less recent, let's get you cleaned up first." Tobias says taking my hand and then pouring peroxide onto my back. I squeeze his hand in pain, although I'm used to it.

"Shh, it's ok Meg." Tobias whispers, squeezing my hand back.

Quickly Tobias finishes and switches with me. I do him and know he is in pain from the way he scrunches up his nose. When we are both done, we sit, leaning back against the head board. Our hands are linked together as we sit in the silence, a comfortable silence.

"We have to get out of here." I whisper quietly.

"Where do you want to go, we still have two years, but we need a plan." Tobias whispers.

"I don't know, I'm planning on going to college, but I just don't know." I mumble back, placing my head on his shoulder.

"We could leave, together. Like go to the same college and get an apartment together, and then after that we can just figure it out." Tobias suggest, not looking at me, but our hands.

"I like that idea." I whisper, my breath hitting his neck. We go into a silence, once again.

**Tobias's POV**

We return to silence and I have a small smile on my lips. She agreed to live with me, well sort of. As we sit in silence, I can't help but think about how beautiful Megan truly is. She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes which are so enchanting. She is smart, funny, athletic and amazing. She is just perfect, I mean yeah she isn't the skinniest girl and she doesn't wear make-up but that doesn't matter to me.

"Could we ever be more?" I ask all of a sudden. I don't even know where that bravery came from. I have tried to tell her how I feel since like sixth grade.

"What do you mean?" She whispers, hear voice slightly muffled from my shoulder. Megan looks up at me with those capturing hazel eyes.

"Like you and me, could we ever be more than best friends?" I ask, rephrasing the question.

"Wait is Tobias Eaton saying he likes me?" Megan asks the sound of shock, hope and happiness in her voice.

"Uh If Tobias told Megan that she was right, what would she do?" I mumble this time, glancing at Megan.

"A very dauntless move." Megan whispers back. Then she grabs my chin and pulls me towards her, pressing her lips onto mine. When she pulls back we smile at each other.

"How long have you tried to say that?" Megan asks a big smile plastered on that pretty face of hers.

"Since sixth grade, how long have you liked me like that?" I question a similar smile on my face.

"Same here." She whispers, pressing a light kiss to my lips.

"Does that mean you will be my girlfriend?" I ask, again I don't know where the bravery came from.

"Of course, when are we going to tell everyone?" Megan asks and I tilt my head.

"Tomorrow I suppose, I mean it is a great way to start off our junior year." I answer smiling; she smiles too and kisses me.

"The softball and baseball captains dating." Megan says smiling.

"Plus Cheer leading and Football." I add and she smiles.

"Let's get some sleep Meg." I say and she nods lying down. I lay beside her placing my hand on her side, but not pulling her close…yet.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Please review and leave comments... Please read my other story's too if you haven't checked them out :) KK bye **_


	2. Chapter 2:first day of school

_**Hey guys I'm back so one review ain't bad I have been super busy but I wanted to keep this going so here you go :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Of course, when are we going to tell everyone?" Megan asks and I tilt my head._

_"Tomorrow I suppose, I mean it is a great way to start off our junior year." I answer smiling; she smiles too and kisses me._

_"The softball and baseball captains dating." Megan says smiling._

_"Plus Cheer leading and Football." I add and she smiles._

_"Let's get some sleep Meg." I say and she nods lying down. I lay beside her placing my hand on her side, but not pulling her close…yet._

Chapter 2

******The next day~~~~first day of schoolJ******

Megan's POV

I wake with a smile on my face and a pair of arms wrapped around me. I gently roll over so I am facing Tobias, my boyfriend. Instantly I am met with deep navy blue eyes, which are like crystals. I could stare into them forever.

"Morning babe," Tobias whispers kissing my nose.

"Morning Toby, we need to get ready for school." I whisper, kissing the sensitive area by his ear.

"Fine, I will pick you up in twenty. Love you babe." Tobias says kissing me one last time, then leaving. I take a quick shower and get dressed in some blue jean shorts and a purple tank-top. It is still warm outside, seeing as it is the middle of august. Grabbing my backpack I head downstairs. Tobias is waiting outside in my blue jeep wrangler.

I throw my bags in there and jump in, this isn't a usual sight, Tobias and I ride to school together all the time.

"You know, this part won't faze anyone, it's pretty normal." I say, glancing at Tobias as he pulls out of my driveway.

"Yeah, I know that's why I have a plan," Tobias answers smiling at me.

"And my I know this wonderful plan?" I ask playfully.

"Well, I suppose so…" Tobias trails off, tapping his chin, as if he is thinking. I giggle and lightly punch his arm.

"Come on Toby, tell me." I whine, he chuckles and grabs my hand.

"Ok so, we go to school, acting as if everything is normal, then at lunch you will go in and sit down at our normal table and I will walk in a little later. You will act like you don't see me and all the girls will surround me like normal. When I come over to you, I will tap your shoulder and when you turn around, you jump into my arms, screaming four and kiss me, surprising everyone, how does that sound?" Tobias explains, kissing the back of my hand.

"That is awesome baby, you're so smart." I say kissing his cheek.

"Not as smart as you babe, Miss 4.0 GPA and top ranked for our class." Tobias says laughing a little.**_ (A/N: I have a 4.0 GPA but I am ranked third in my class, not first, in this story I am ranked first, Tobias right behind me _****_J_****_ Continue _****_J_****_ ~M)_**

"Shut up mister 4.0 GPA that is ranked second in the class by a point one of a score." I say hitting his arm playfully.

"Whatever Meg, we are here; ready to become four and six?" Tobias asks.

"Sure think four, let's go." I say letting go of his hand and we jump out of the jeep. We grab our backpacks and clothing bags and head into the school. We walk past the gym and turn down the small hallway and opened the door that lead to yet another small hallway where the locker rooms and weight training rooms were. I take the first door to the right and Tobias goes down to the third door on the right, which is the boys' locker room. The girls' have two locker rooms, the first and second doors, the boys' is the third door and then they have a weight training room, which is the fourth door down.

"Meet me here in a minute." Tobias says as I grab the handle to the door.

"Like always," I answer pulling it open and walking inside. Today there is no one in here, but tomorrow there will be three or four girls hanging out in the locker room. I toss my teal and vibrant green bag into a corner, where it is mostly hidden and walk back out to find Tobias waiting, like normal.

"Let's go get our schedule and crap." I say walking towards the doors connected to the gym.

You see we go to Sale Creek Middle/High School, The middle school and high schools are connected into one school. The middle school hangs in the crappy, worn out portables in the back while the high school gets the nicer building. Our mascot is a panther, there are different groups of people, or clicks if you wish. There are Abnegation the selfless, Amity the friendly (Overly friendly if you ask me), Candor the honest (Brutally honest), Erudite the smart, and Dauntless the brave (Or athletic daredevils.)

All through elementary school, Tobias and I were considered abnegation, but at the choosing ceremony in sixth grade, Tobias and I chose to become dauntless because of sports. Now things are so much better, we never did fit in abnegation. Tobias is now captain of the football, baseball, lacrosse and soccer teams for boys. I am captain for cheerleading, softball, lacrosse and soccer teams for girls. We make our way over to the table that has the sign with the number eleven on it.

"Hey guys, name?" Mrs. Fray greats us.

"Hey Mrs. Fray, Six Holtsclaw and Four Eaton," I answer her nicely. She glances up and a smile spreads across her face.  
"Six, Four my favorite students, you know Six, I think you are class president this year and Four is vice president but not sure." Mrs. Fray says pulling out our schedules and locker numbers.

"Well here you go, take a seat and look it over, we still have ten minutes." Mrs. Fray tells us handing us the info. We each take it saying thank you and walk away to the bleachers, where Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna are sitting.

"Hey Four, what's up dude?" Zeke says giving Tobias a knuckle.

"Nothing much bro, how are you ladies doing?" Four asks playfully shoving Shauna.

"Good, oh god here come some freshies, Zeke isn't that Uriah?" Shauna asks pointing out a group of freshman walking in.

"Yeah, Lynn's with them too, see her?" Zeke says pointing to Shauna's younger sister.

"Yo, Uriah grab your schedule and come over here!" Zeke shouts over the loud noise. At the sound of his name Uriah looks up and nods then says something to his friends, who all nod too. They each get their schedule and head up the bleachers, taking seats all around us.

"Ok guys, this is my older brother Zeke and Shauna is Lynn's older sister." Uriah says pointing to them.

"Hey most of you know me, I'm Zeke, this is my girlfriend Shauna, our friend Lauren and then we have four and six, who everybody knows because they are dauntless prodigies. I mean four is captain of the football, baseball, lacrosse and soccer teams for the boys and six is captain of the girls cheerleading, softball, and lacrosse and soccer teams." Zeke says pointing to each of us.

"Now you know them, this is Marlene my girlfriend, Tris, Christina, Will, and Lynn. Chris and Will are together, Tris has a boyfriend, who is a sophomore and Lynn is well…Lynn." Uriah says pointing to each person. Just then the rest of our friends come up the bleachers.

"This is Isabelle, or Izzy, Clary, Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, and Maia." I explained pointing to the rest of them.

"Who's dating who?" Uriah asks looking between everyone.

"Well Zeke and Shauna, Lauren is dating someone else, Izzy and Simon are together, Jace and Clary, Jordan and Maia and then Alec and Magnus are together." I answer pointing to each pair.

"What about you two, six?" Christina asks pointing between Tobias and me.

"We are both single," Tobias growls frowning.

"Four calm down, what locker number do you have?" I ask him changing the subject completely.

"113, you?" He answers his voice snappish.

"Don't snap at me mister, mine is 111 looks like we are locker neighbors. "Let me see your schedule." I say taking it from his hands.

It reads:

**Four Eaton**

**11th grade**

**First period: Honors English- Mrs. Ellis**

**Second period: Calculus- Mr. Ethan**

**Third period- Free- office aid**

**Lunch**

**Advisory**

**Fourth period- gym- Coach Shipley**

**Fifth period- Art- Mrs. Fray**

**Sixth period- Free**

**Locker number: 113 Locker combos: 9, 34, 12**

My schedule reads:

**Megan Holtsclaw**

**11th grade**

**First period- Honors English- Mrs. Ellis**

**Second period- Calculus- Mr. Ethan**

**Third period- Free- office aid**

**Lunch**

**Advisory**

**Fourth period- Gym- Coach Penny**

**Fifth period- Art- Mrs. Fray**

**Sixth period- Free**

**Locker number: 111 Locker combos: 11, 22, 44**

"We have the exact same schedule." I say handing it back to him and smiling.

"Awesome, let's go first period is starting soon." Four says standing and grabbing his bag. I do the same and follow him to our lockers where we drop our bags.

*****Time skip*****

Before no time it's lunch, time to start our little plan. I smile and walk into the lunch room, taking a seat at the table with all our friends.

"Where's four?" Shauna asks looking at me curiously, seeing as normally he walks in with me.

"He had to do something, he will be here soon." I answer with a shrug and get out my food.

Tobias's POV

Megan had left her locker about three minutes ago; I wait a bit longer before grabbing my lunch and heading that way. I am about to walk into the lunch room, when a group of girls, of all ages, surround me.

"Four, will you go out with me?" "Hey four," "Four will you sit with me?" Are all things I hear. I just tune them out and walk towards our normal table, where Megan is sitting down, finally I reach her and motion for the rest to keep quiet, they all nod and I tap her shoulder. She spins around and a big smile spreads across her face.

"Four !" She shouts jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulls back a little and kisses me, hard. I smile into the kiss, as I hear everyone start clapping. Finally I pull away and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Sorry ladies I'm taken." I say shrugging a little, with a smirk in place. Megan turns around to the group of guys who were trying to talk to her.

"Sorry fellows I'm taken." She says shrugging as well and kissing my cheek.

"TEN IS FINALLY TOGETHER!" Zeke shouts standing on the table.

Everyone claps again and Megan and I laugh. We sit down as the clapping dies down, my hand in hers.

"Wait you had a ship name for us and everything?" Megan asks, sounding rather amused.

"Well, yeah of course, we all do, Zhauna, Mriah, Cill, Clace, Sizzy, Malec, and Tames." Zeke says pointing to each couple.

"By the way Tames is Tris and James, her boyfriend." Uriah adds. I laugh and soon enough lunch is over.

"See you guys later." I say taking Megan's hand and heading towards our lockers.

"We have advisory then gym by the way." Megan says checking her schedule.

"Ok let's get our books for art and then we can go hang out at the football stadium." I say and she nods smiling. We grab our books and head towards the locker rooms first. We each change into gym clothes and find our gym teachers, who tell us to go outside to the baseball field; we are playing a game of kickball today. The day flies by and now it is time for cheerleading and football tryouts. I walk into the locker room hallway, Tobias's hand linked in mine.

"Go change baby, I will go get ready, meet me with your team in five." Tobias says kissing me sweetly.

"Ok, five minutes." I answer kissing him again, this time he pushes me against the wall, full blown making out with me. At that moment Izzy decided to interrupt us.

"Look, I have waited forever for ya'll to get together, but we need our captain and the boys need there's, so let's go." Izzy says pulling me away from him.

"Five minutes." I say and Tobias nods, heading towards his locker room, being dragged by Zeke. Izzy pulls me into the locker room and shuts the door, now all eyes are on me.

"Sorry ladies, we have five minutes to get ready, let's go." I say grabbing my bag of clothes and pulling on a pair of black short shorts and a black tank top. I dress quickly, then pull on my white cheer shoes and turn to the team, there are a couple girls pulling the hair up, but besides that everyone is ready.

"We are meeting the football team out there, let's go." I say we all leave and enter the locker room hallway, where not a second later the football team appears. I walk up to Tobias and he smiles at me.

"Hey babe, you ready to start these try outs?" Tobias asks taking my hand.

"Sure thing baby, let's rock this thing." I answer smiling as we all start a small jog to the field, where our coaches are looking around and at their watches.

"I think we may be a little late." I whisper and Tobias shrugs.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys please leave a review and tell me what you think :) ~M**_


End file.
